1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system of stackable blocks each of which has two joining sides, for joining to blocks situated above and/or below it, which joining sides are provided with bearing surfaces, which form the contact surfaces with the blocks situated above and/or below them, in which at least one of the joining sides is at least partially provided with a dressed area, which dressed area forms the bearing surface of this joining side, and in which this bearing surface is situated precisely at a desired distance from the opposite bearing surface of the same block.
By stackable blocks is meant blocks, which for the most part can be stacked without any adhesive between them in such a way that they make a wall, in which the blocks in a course are aligned horizontally and the different courses are aligned in a plane which, for example, is vertical or inclined.
2. Prior Art
A machine for producing blocks of such a system is known from GB-A-0.981.085. The block dressed using this machine is suitable for dry stacking. In order to make sure that the blocks when stacked in a course are aligned exactly and that the courses lie precisely in one plane and in order to obtain a bond between the courses of blocks situated on top of one another, the joining sides of the blocks produced in the known manner have a stepped shape, in which the top joining side of a block and the bottom joining side of a block above it fit together precisely. Therefore, with this system both the upper surfaces as well as the side surfaces of the stepped shape need to be dressed in a precise manner.
From DE 297 22 703 U a dry stackable building block is known which is provided with grooves for receiving joining elements. However this known building block is manufactured in a common way and is not dressed after its manufacture. Because of this the dimensions of this block are less accurate than the dressed blocks according to the invention and with the known blocks it is not possible to reach the same desired positioning accuracy as with the blocks according to the present invention.